Some power supply design tools have created one power supply design at a time. Consequently, creating and evaluating multiple power supply designs for multiple loads one load at a time can be a slow and tedious process. Further exacerbating the design and evaluation process is the overwhelming supply of components that are useful in power supply designs such as voltage regulators